


[Art] Time to Hit the Books!

by TKodami



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanart, Fic in a Box Treat, Gen, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: Ducktective works hard to solve the case!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[Art] Time to Hit the Books!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).



**Static**  
"Alarm"  
  
Discord Size [128x128px](https://cdn.discordapp.com/emojis/767659112577237012.png)  
  
"Ducktect"  
  
Discord Size [128x128px](https://cdn.discordapp.com/emojis/768261940622917642.png)  
  
"Nose to the Grindstone"  
  
Discord Size [128x128px](https://cdn.discordapp.com/emojis/768339712532152331.png)  
  
"It's On Tonight"  
  
Discord Size [128x128px](https://cdn.discordapp.com/emojis/768618210379169792.png)

**Animated**  
"Tough Trail"  
  
Discord Size [128x128px](https://cdn.discordapp.com/emojis/768267034550206484.gif)  
  
"Hit the Books"  
  
Discord Size [128x128px](https://cdn.discordapp.com/emojis/768334443362123793.gif)  
  
"High Five"  
  
Discord Size [128x108px](https://cdn.discordapp.com/emojis/768393434519306242.gif)  
  
"Soothing Glow"  
  
Discord Size [124x128px](https://cdn.discordapp.com/emojis/768610861769949184.gif)


End file.
